Trapped
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: What happens when Kingsley sends Remus, Sirius and Tonks to destroy a cavern that Death Eaters use as a hideout? Rated M.. because I'm weird.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_** This will be very, very AU. But basically, let's say it takes place shortly after Dumbledore's death. **_

_**So, I got this story idea from atdelphi's The House At The End Of The World. You should really check it out. It is quite good. **_

"The cavern needs to be destroyed." Kingsley said. "The only problem is destroying it. The Death Eaters are known to go there, and they take the muggles they kill there. It's deep, and if we were to destroy it, we'd need to blow it up from deep inside."

"And how would we do that?" Tonks asked.

"Someone would have to go down and blow it up. It's a suicide mission, but if we were to Imperius a Death Eater-" Kingsley said.

"I'll do it." Sirius said. "I think it'd be fun."

"Fun, Sirius?" Tonks asked. "Fun to blow yourself up? What about Harry or me? You're family, Sirius. To both of us."

"He won't necessarily die, he could live." Kingsley said.

"But not if he were alone." Tonks said. "I'll go with you, Sirius."

"Nymphadora, you're worth something. You're an Auror. I'll go." Remus said.

"If there were three people, it could potentially be safer." Kingsley said.

"Then we can all go." Sirius said. "Make it a party."

* * *

A week later, Kingsley had given them all the details about how they were to destroy the place.

They stood at the entrance to the cavern. They began working their way downward, trailing a small trail as they moved toward the first location.

"Are you guys ready?" Sirius asked. "The second we get to the second location, we have to cast it. Alright?"

Tonks and Remus nodded. They retreated to the second location and Tonks pointed her wand.

"Ready?" She asked. They nodded. "Bombarda."

The reaction was instant. The potion blew up, and the three of them turned to leave the cavern. Rocks showered them as the explosions followed them upwards.

The entrance to the cavern caved in before they reached it. They froze and silence echoed around them.

"Oh Merlin." Sirius said.

"Can't we blast it?" Tonks asked.

"Not if you want to be crushed by rocks. We cause another explosion, we die." Sirius said.

"So, this is what Kingsley meant when he said we'd probably die." Remus said.

"Well, what spells could get us out of here?" Tonks asked.

"Any spell could cause rocks to fall and kill us." Sirius said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**This right here is a very AU thing I'd like to try. This story may be slightly rushed, so I apologise in advance. **_

"What are we going to do?" Tonks asked.

Sirius was wandering a little way away. Remus turned to Tonks.

"You know, I've been a git this past year." He said.

"Yes, you have been." Tonks said.

"If we get out of here, I want to marry you." He said.

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. I mean, I know the war's still there. Dumbledore died less than 2 weeks ago, but if I'm going to die, I want to die knowing you would spend what life we had left with me." Remus said.

"I will." Tonks said.

"There's another way out." Sirius said from where he was.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Come here, both of you." Sirius said.

They went over to him.

"So...?" Tonks asked. "Why do you think there's another way out?"

"Look, this goes down further. And there's a tiny breeze." Sirius said, pointing to a small space between some rocks. "That means there has to be another way out. I say we try it."

Tonks looked at Remus. "Should we?"

Remus shrugged. "Alright." He said.

"Who's going down first?" Tonks asked. "I think Sirius should, it's his idea."

"Fine." Sirius said.

Sirius started descending into the small opening. After a while, all three were through.

"Now what?" Tonks asked, lighting her wand.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."

"You brought us down here!" Tonks said.

"There's light right over there, but how can we get to it?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, there's no light." Remus said. "The only light is Dora's wand."

"No, it's right there." Sirius said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Sirius, there's nothing." Tonks said.

"No, there's something there." Remus said.

"No, there's not." Tonks said.

"It's there." Sirius said. His voice was getting slower and he stumbled a step backwards before falling.

"Sirius?" Tonks said, kneeling next to him.

"It is there, Dora." Remus said, his voice getting slower too.

Remus fell a second later, and Tonks looked around her.

Then she saw it. There was a light. A small blue one, like the blue sky at the end of a tunnel. She stared at it, unable to look away. She started to feel drowsy and a second later, darkness overcame her as she fell.


End file.
